


Memories of You (March 5th)

by SatishoN



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, MY PRECIOUS BABIES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatishoN/pseuds/SatishoN
Summary: The rooftop is one place that SEES will cherish and have nightmares of for the rest of their lives.[Heavy Spoilers for Persona 3, 4, and 5. Maybe Arena Ultimax.]





	Memories of You (March 5th)

**[ Persona 3 OST - Memories of The School ]**

It's been nine years since then. And it's been a hell of a ride, too. Our first event to occur every since March 5th, 2010, was the Abyss of Time incident.

Honestly, I'd rather it never happen, but... Myself, and everyone got to see the reason he died. How Nyx was sealed.

One year after that, began the Inaba Murder's incident. Eventually, the culprit, Tohru Adachi and his manipulated accomplice, Namatame, were taken down by the Investigation Team, lead by Yu Narukami.

Then one year after that, myself, and others fought shadows of ourselves, and what-not. Eventually taking down Sho and escaping that...

It was quiet for two more years, when Mental Shutdowns began with Wakaba Isshiki. Mitsuru tried to investigate, but was stopped by Masayoshi Shido.

It was hopeless for another two years until 2016 came by, when the Phantom Thieves and Change of Heart's incidents began. Their first target was Kamoshida, eventually till' they took down Masayoshi Shido in the most grand way possible... Oh, and they killed a god, like SEES and the Investigation Team did.

Seems like SEES, Investigation Team, and the Phantom Thieves were the only ones who remembered what happened on that fateful day of December 24th, 2016.

And now, here we are, three years after that...

"Are you sure, Yuka-tan?" Junpei said. "Yes, I need to come back up here once more." I said. "Don't push yourself. It may hurt you mentally..." Mitsuru said. "Oh, shush. I managed to do this for the past seven years, whats another one? Besides, I have to pay my respects." I replied. "Fair enough. But don't worry about it if he think he'd be upset or worried. Because you know he's grateful we still remember him after all these years... He's still resting, but still alive, in a state of binding by chains thanks to the Great Seal..." Akihiko said. "Yeah... That's why I want to continue remembering him to this day."

"Love... Is that not what you feel? It's a pretty thing." Chidori said. "Yeah, it certainly is." I replied. "Heh. There I was, ten years old all those years ago... Who'd knew that my love interested would be another Persona user? Let alone one in the Phantom Thieves?" Ken said. "A twist for the ages, I guess." I said. "You know, if Koromaru were still here, you'd think he'd be barking around like crazy?" Minako asked. "Probably, but that's just because he was the goodest boy around." I said. "Heh. No one would ever replace that amazing dog." Shinjiro said. "I agree with all my heart!" Fuuka said.

As we entered the roof to pay our respects, the door busted open. "Sorry we're late... It was crowded." Yu said. "You always use that excuse." Yukiko said. "Glad to see your here, guys. Minato would be proud." I said to the two lovebirds. "We're all adults, and we're still acting like troubled kids in love. Huh." Teddie said. "Oh come on, it's not like you're any different! Our family name was confusing, considering you have no last name..." Rise said to Teddie. "She's got you there, bear. One of the seven miracles of the universe is that you even got a girl." Kanji said. "I am inclined to agree, though the same could be said about you, Kanji." Naoto said.

Suddenly, two more people came out the rooftop doors. "Hey, partner! I'm here now! Chie was too busy looking at the snack selections they have in the festival, mainly the meat..." Yosuke said. "Oh, come on! You just don't want me to eat anything! You trying to starve me or something?!" Chie said, then playfully punched Yosuke.

"Seems that's everyone... Shall we begin the respects?" Mitsuru asked. "Not yet, I have one more group coming our way." I said, before the doors came open once more. "Such a grandiose-scaled school... I will be sure to paint this in all it's glory." Yusuke said. "Oh, shut it, Inari! All you ever think about is art, art, and did I forget art!?" Futaba said. "Jeez, you two are the same as always..." Makoto said. "Ah, Makoto!" Ken exclaimed, before running to Makoto's side. "Ken... It's good to see you again." Makoto said. The two then began to talk. "No matter how old we are, we'll always be the same, right Haru?" Ren said. "Yes... But change isn't always so bad, either. So long as I stay by your side..." Haru said.

"Can't deny the truth there... We're all still children inside, like Ryuji here." Ann said. "Hey! That's mean!" Ryuji said. The cat that Ren brought then meowed. Then, everyone laughed. "So, these are all the Persona users?" Akihiko asked. "Yup, it's all of us here." I said. "We came to pay our respects, since he's the reason we're still alive today..." Ren said. "Yes, and he'd be proud of all of our combined efforts we put in together to keep this world alive." Yu said. "Yukari... It's time." Minako said. "Yes..."

Today is March 5th. The day that Minato Arisato passed on from this world.

He sacrificed his own soul to create the Great Seal that would create a barrier between Erebus and Nyx to prevent the downfall of this planet... And we are here at the place his body died. The place where he entered a sleep that he never woke up from.

As the one he loved, I am here today to gather everyone to respect Minato Arisato, the one I love, for sacrificing himself to protect this world despite the fear of losing everyone else.

This is the monologue of Yukari Takeba.

**Author's Note:**

> Respect for Minato Arisato. Posted on March 5th, 2019.


End file.
